Teenage Dream
by ColourlessColour
Summary: One year has passed since Kurt and Blaine split up. Blaine has ended up in New York, what happens after a surprise reunion. Will Kurt even want to talk to Blaine? ONESHOT Klaine.


It was different here. Different to the last time he was here. The last time he was here, it was under extremely different circumstances. The last time he was here, he told the love of his life he had been cheating. He didn't regret it, Kurt had to know. Or course he regretted _it._ But Kurt had been _so_ distance, the un-answered calls, the un-returned e-mails, theirritated hellos and the easy goodbyes. Blaine felt unloved and unwanted , _that _ night was full of twisted passion with fake kisses and embraces. Eli wasn't Kurt and Kurt couldn't be replaced like Blaine thought he could. And his stupid mistake cost him. Big time. Things got harder and nearly everything reminded him of Kurt, it was unescapable. Certain songs that reminded him of Kurt couldn't be played, it got to the stage that if a certain song came on in a store or restaurant he would have to walk out.

Blaine looked around the park and smiled sadly. The space was packed with people. Happy families with loud children playing, owners with excited pets pulling harshly on their leashes and couples walking hand in hand around the fountain pointing and laughing.

Blaine himself was sitting at the fountain, his camera beside him and a book resting on his lap, it was his raggedy copy of _Harry Potter._ It was a lovely day, which was one of the reasons why Blaine ventured out to this spot today. It was the minor reason though, the main reason however was closure. Something Blaine never truely got or wanted. He had been here , in New York, for nearly a month and this park was so close to his apartment. He walked by it everyday when he was on his way to collage and could never bring himself to come in.

_Kurt_, Blaine flinched thinking of his beautiful face. He hasn't heard from him since _that _night. Finn, Rachel and themselves got home late that night and the four of them slipped into bed pretty quickly. It wasn't until later when Blaine heard about Finn and Rachel. Blaine tried to talk to Kurt but understood when Kurt would walk away, that didn't mean he didn't try. He was surpised that Kurt even slept in the bed as him.

_The bed felt foreign and extremely cold, unusual even. Kurt lay beside him as far away as the bed would allow. Blaine felt sick and ashamed. He felt dirty. Like even a scalding shower wouldn't get rid of the sensation on his skin. His breathing was irregular._

_He turned his head sideways and looked at Kurt. He was as beautiful as ever. He lay on the bed as still as a plank of wood. His eyes open, glossy and dead. He stared directly ahead of him up at the ceiling, like he thinking really hard about something. His breathing was also irregular, his chest jerked up and down. _

_Blaine followed his profile down his arm to his hand. Which was balled up in a fist, so tight his knuckles were white. Blaine remember all the times the they fell asleep intertwined with eachother, with their hands and legs mingled together and silently gasped when he realised that might never happen again. _

_Kurts other hand clutched the blanket up on his chest and rested just over his heart. Blaine flinched as he remembered the look on Kurt face when he told him. Blaine had only seen Kurt that upset a few times before, all on the same occasion, his mothers anniversary. He studdered and remember comforting Kurt lovingly in his house one morning as Kurt cried into his neck and he had whispered warmly into Kurt ears as he rubbed his back soothingly . _

_He turned back and looked at the ceiling too. Thoughts streamed through his head, like the last time he sang in the auditorium back at McKinley. He had sung Barely Breathing. It was almost like Kurt was there listening to him. When he was singing he could see Kurt sitting there watching him in the outfit he wore when they first met. Blaine smiled, Dalton, the spiral staircase, where it all started. Kurt often joked about what would happen if he had asked someone else that wasn't Blaine. How different things would be. Blaine cringed as an image of a Dalton uniform thrown across a dorm room, flashed behind his eyelids. Followed quickly by Eli's face. _

_Blaine wasn't long how long he lay there awake ,it must have been hours. Hours until he heard it. A gasp and then a sniffle, he felt the bed shake gently as Kurt cried softly beside him. He wanted nothing to reach over and grab his hand and tell him that everything was going to be okay again. But he couldn't do that. For two reasons, Kurt wouldn't talk to him and the other he wasn't sure if everything __**was**__ going to be okay. Not after what he'd done. _

_God, what did he do, look what he threw away. He couldn't handle the feelings that passed through him at that moment, he threw the covers off his body and sprinted out of the room and blindly threw the apartment for the bathroom ,stubbing his toe in the process, and practically fell into the toliet as he felt the contains of his stomach make its way back up his throat. _

He never saw Kurt again after that night. He didn't see Kurt that morning after, he had already left for work when Blaine got up and he had to catch his plane back to Ohio. He was going to catch a later one but Rachel told him that Kurt wouldn't be up to talking anyway and that it would be better if he gave it some time. He agreed at the time, which was the stupided thing he ever did as Kurt didn't talk to him ever again. He sent flowers ,he appeared at his door in New York on countless occasions only to turned away by Rachel, who always sported a sad smile. He only gave up trying to contact him after Rachel told him that Kurt was dating someone else. Which killed him on the inside. But after what he did to Kurt, he expected nothing less.

Blaine pulled at the top button of his shirt to loosen it. He didn't wear bow-ties anymore. They reminded him of Kurt, everytime they would go out the two of them would get ready together fix their hair in the mirror and Kurt would reach over and straighten it. Blaine smiled remembering the gesture.

He quickly packed up his book and remembered he had his camera with him. He had gotten into photography during the summer and he was quite good at it.

He slung the strap over his head and snapped a few test pictures to adjust the settings and then proceeded to snipe out victims. He snapped a picture of a child laughing at bubbles his mother was blowing. He took one of a girl reading on a park bench, she seemed so absored in her novel. He snapped another one of a couple kissing. He took a few of some flowers, trees and some of the fountain.

He flicked threw the pictures on the cameras, he stopped on the ones of the fountain and admired the lighting and the angle. The water sparkled and the people sitting at it seemed to blur in some and focus in others. It loved how each person was doing something different, like talking on their phone, reading, eating, none of them looked or payed any attendion to him. The way Blaine like it. He flicked to the next photo and stopped to look at the people. Something was different about this picture though, he met a pair of frozen blue-green eyes, coiffed hair and pale skin. Kurt looked confusingly into the camera , he looked beautiful as always, older and more mature. He was wearing a white shirt, a black waist coat, gray skin-tight jeans and his hippo broach. It was almost like he was looking right into Blaines eyes.

Blaine gasped and dropped the camera, thanks to the strap it didn't fall and smash. He eyes flew around the space for Kurt. He spotted the back of a perfectly styled head, which was speeding towards the far exit of the park. Blaines eyes glossed over and his heart sank. He stuffed his camera into his bag and rushed back to his apartment his head a blur. Nothings changed.

He flung his apartment open which startled his roommate, Alex. He was curled over his laptop, his guitor lay beside him on the couch. He had dark brown hair that was naturally spikey and he had bright blue eyes that were hid behind black framed glasses. He was wearing a green t-shirt with the word " Bazinga!" scrawled across it.

" Jesus! Blaine, you frightened the shit out of me!" He said quietly before returning to his work. They both went to the same collage and were studying music. He was Sams cousin. After Kurt and him broke up Sam and him became best-friends. Sam set Blaine up with Alex as roommates. Alex was straight and thankfully wasn't homophobic.

"Sorry." Blaine muttered and made his way to his bedroom. He hadn't really gotten time to decorate yet so everything was quite bare. All of his things were in boxes and were propped up against one of the walls, there were a couple of paint swatches on the walls which represented colours Blaine was considering. The only things that were set up was his desk, his bed and his bed side locker, which had a picture of his brother and sister on it . He flopped on his bed and rolled on to his stomach and pulled his camera out .He flickered through pictures. He skipped to the ones of Kurt not interested in the rest. In the first one, he was sketching in a pad. Probably a clothes design, Blaine figured. In the second, he was smiling and looking at the paper proudly holding the pad out from himself to get a better view. He looked adorable. His nose was scrunched up the way it always did when he concentrated hard. The next Kurt was looking at the camera curiously, his right eyebrow cocked. The next photo was the one Blaine looked at in the park.

Blaine sighed, nothings changed.

"Blaine, Im going in for a shower do you need to go bathroom?" Alex asked though the door.

" No thanks." Blaine answered running a hand through his gelled hair, flinched when he realised he probably now looked awful.

" Man, how long are you gonna take to get ready for tonight because I'd rather not be late to my own cousins birthday party." Alex joked lightly, knowing by now that Blaine took a little while to get ready whenever they were going out somewhere.

Blaine internally groaned, now not wanting to go to Sams birthday tonight.

" I won't take long, I promise." Blaine said monotone.

"Suree" Alex said walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

Blaine wandered over to the boxes that were stacked on one side of the room. He looked at the one that said " Dressy Clothes". He ripped off the sellotape, opened the flaps and gasped. The nestled in his clothes was a smaller box labelled "Kurt". He forgotten that in the rush of moving he had placed that box there. He kept some of his momentos of Kurt in there, like a Lima Bean coffee cup, the heart love heart patch he used when he was singing the Love Shack on valentines days. A drawing that Kurt had given him, with their names circled in a red heart with an arrow through it. Some photos of them together, his Dalton tie and much more. But the most important was a blue-green bowtie that was the exact colour of Kurts eyes. That was the only bow-tie had in his pocession. His throat caught and he gasped.

He was everywhere !

He threw the box on his bed angerily and pulled clothes out of the box. He settled on a short-sleeved white shirt, cream dress pants ( the bottoms turned up, of course), a sleeveless button up cardigan with a v-neck cut and black dress shoes. He glanced at the bed once more before leaving the room. He walked to the living room it was pretty basic, two mis-matched sofas, Blaines olds flat-screen, a wide coffee table with Alexs papers skewed across it. Hung on the wall over the fake fire-place was a mirror. Blaine stood infront of it as he styled his hair, re-placing stray curls.

When he was finished he simply stood and stared at his reflection. He hadn't changed much over the last year, aged yes but he pretty much looked the same. Plain old Blaine Anderson. He blinked. Kurt stood beside him, a can of hair spray in his hand. He stared at Blaine too, smiling. He winked at him and sprayed his hair. He placed the can on the mantle before looking to Blaine and turned him side-ways. Blaines eyes stayed trained on the mirror. He noticed he was wearing a red bow-tie now. He felt Kurts hands run up his chest and tug his bow-tie. Blaine studdered. Kurt smiled at him in the mirror, a tear ran down Blaines cheek.

"...Oh simple things, where have you gone..." Alex sang as he entered the room, dressed up for a party. _Somewhere Only We Know._ Kurts young face flashed across his sight.

" God, what have I said about singing that song!" Blaine snapped wiping his cheek, noticing he wasn't really wearing a bow-tie it was an illusion, simply his mind playing tricks on him

" Sorry dude, I didn't mean to upset you?" Alex said, his hands up. He was dressed in a emerald shirt with the sleves pushed up, black dress pants and his high-top Converse.

"Sorry." Blaine said quietly. " I didn't mean to snap." An awkward silence passed over them.

" You ready?" Alex asked scratched his head nervously.

" Yeah, come on." Blaine said grabbing an envelope off the table and make for the door.

" Really? The great Blaine Anderson ready on time for once?" Alex said trying and sucessfully breaking the tension.

Blaine laughed and smiled at him.

" Happy Birthday!" Blaine exclaimed and pulled Sam into a hug. Sam laughed and returned it patting Blaine on the back. Blaine handed Sam the envelope, he figured Sam would be better off buying his own present.

" Thanks." Sam said After everything Sam and Blaine both ended up in New York. Sam got into a collage, which as much as Blaine hated to say it, shocked everyone. Mike and Tina were also here, both attending a collage for dance. They got back together after their few months seperation in high school.

" What made you pick this place?" Blaine asked looking around the restaurant.

" Well isn't it obvious?" Sam asked. " This place serves great food and serves eighteens and over." Blaine nodded and laughed.

He looked around, it looked like a bar but theres was lots of tables around the walls and waitors floated around with plates of delicious smelling food. Fairy lights littered the walls along with random photos and objects. Music was pumping through the air which gave a great atmosphere. The place seemed to be buzzing an Sam seemed to be buzzing along with it.

Blaine went around the table and said hello to the people he knew. He sat next to Mike and the two of them caught up. He and Tina were sharing an apartment uptown. Mike talked about his collage and how he was adjusting to the city. He talked briefly about New Directions but switched topic when he sensed Blaines discomfort. Blaine looked at him and Tina with envy.

After he heard that Kurt was seeing other people, he himself tried to date, but it was always so uncomfortable so he gave up. He figured the right guy would come along eventually. Hopefully with pale skin and blue-green eyes.

After the meal the group moved towards the bar and dancefloor. Blaine sat up at the bar and watched his friends dance. He smiled and remembered the slaggings Kurt would give him for the faces he often pulled whenever he tried to dance. Sam wandered over to him.

"Whats wrong with you? You seem kinda down?" Sam asked sitting down next to him and signalling the bartender.

Blaine sighed." How did you know?" Scratching behind his ear

" Im your best-friend." Sam said simply.

" I saw Kurt today."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed his eyes widening. The bartender came back placed two four shot glasses down infront of them , each filled with a amber liquid. " What did he say? What did you do? Where?" Sam asked not pausing between questions.

" I went to the park where we broke up for the first time today and he was there. I didn't _really_ see him. I took some pictures and when I looked back over them I saw that he was in one of the them. When I saw him, I kinda freaked out a little. I mean what do you do when you see the love of your life in the park were you broke up? When I looked up he was already running to the enterance. Its obvious he still hates me." Blaine finished dropping his head into hands.

" You still love him?" Sam asked shocked, " You never told me that."

"Oh"

" Dude things will fall into place, they always do."

Blaine looked down at the shot glasses. He downed the four one after the other. He coughed and shivered as Sam laughed him. Mike, Tina, Alex and two of Sams friends came over and sat at the bar. Sam ordered another round and the seven of them downed another set of shots. Blaine's started to feel happy again, he popped the top buttons of his shirt as him and his friends laughed and shared funny stories.

Tina pulled Mike off to dance which left the seats on his right empty. Alex had disappeared off into the chaos of the dancefloor was chatting up some girl over in the corner.

" I hope she comes." Sam muttered to himself nervously plaing with hands.

" What?" Blaine laughed at his friends childness habit.

" Mercedes." Sam said excitedly. Blaine hadn't heard from Mercedes since Kurt, they were close and she was angry about what had happened with him and Kurt. Blaine didn't blame him.

" Oh." Blaine shrugged it off, too tipsey to properly care.

Blaine stared at his drink infront of him, he wasn't really sure what he was drinking, but it tasted good and all his promlems seemed to disappear when he took a sip.

He felt a presence on his right sit down.

_Must be one of Sam's friends_. Blaine thought not bothering to look up.

" Can I have two My Fair Ladies, please?" The person asked. Blaines mouth went dry, he knew that voice all to well. It was unique, beautiful and high pitch. Suddenly Blaine was sober.

" Sure thing" The bartender said and disappeared. Blaine looked over at the body beside him. He looked as beautiful as he did today in the park. He seemed calm and relaxed but Blaine noticed the little dark circles under his eyes. Probably from over working, Kurt was good at that. He gulped.

Kurt noticed he was being watched and turned his head slowly around to face Blaine. His eyes widened and he swallowed. His eyes darted around for a second, probably looking for an exit.

" Kurt." Blaine whispered.

" Blaine." Kurt whispered back. Blaine wanted to bask in that simple word. It sounded so good to hear him say his name again.

" Kurt!" Another familiar voice called out happily.

"Kurt?" Sam asked confused.

"Sam?"

" Blaine?"

" Mercedes?"

Blaines head hurt now, he was so confused but his eyes didn't leave Kurts.

" Mercedes! You came." Sam said getting out of his seat and hugging the woman who had arrived beside Kurt.

Kurt seemed unfazed as he stared deeply into Blaines hazel eyes.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" She said surprised looking between Sam and Blaine. " Kurt, what is_ he_ doing here?"

"Its my birthday today. I thought thats why you were here, didn't you get my message?" Sam answered disheartened.

"I thought that was tomorrow, I'm so sorry. I'm here tonight because Rachel called me and told me Kurt was promoted." Mercedes explained elbowing Kurt trying to get his attendion.

"Kurt! Man, it's good to see you. How have you been?" Sam said pulling Kurt into a hug, breaking his fixation with Blaines face. Blaine blushed and looked away unaware of the glare that Mercedes was giving you.

" Sam! Im good, how've you been?" Kurt said returning the hug." You look so different." That he did, his hair was darker and he'd grown more into his mouth. " What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, it was more directed at Blaine but nobody noticed.

" It's my birthday. I'm out celebrating with a few friends." Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around Blaines shoulders. Blaine smiled slightly briefly looking at Sam before turning his attendion back to Kurt. " Mike and Tina are with us."

"Really, I think Rachel is here, right Kurt?" Mercedes asked. Kurt merely nodded looking at his hands.

" Its like a New Directions reunion." Sam said looking around for Mike and Tina.

A silence passed over the group.

"So how've ya been _Blaine_?" Mercedes sneered her hand wrappping itself around Kurts shoulders protectively.

"' 'Cedes!" Kurt scolded as Blaine shrank into his stool.

_Come on Blaine! Now's your chance, say something to him!_ Blaine shouted at himself inside his head.

" M'fine- excuse me." Blaine muttered head down and pushed past Sam and into the wall of people that was the dancefloor and made for the bathroom, he could feel blue-green eyes burning into his back.

Blaine flinched around a couple making out against the door it the gents bathroom. He stood himself infront of the mirror and looked at his reflection. _What are you doing?_

He splashed his face with some cold water. He blinked, stuck to the mirror was a picture of himself. But it wasn't just any picture it was his school portrait from two years ago. He was clad in his Dalton uniform and his own young face beamed back at him. Stuck under the picture was the word " Courage", each letter cut from a different magazine. It was the picture Kurt had hung up in his locker after they had first met. _Look how innocent I was, what happened?_

Courage, something he told Kurt to have when facing his bulling, why couldn't he source any of his own now.

The stall behind him flung open and a boy with wild curly hair stumbled out, scaring Blaine. The picture was gone. Blaine shook his head and made his way back out to the bar.

He stood a few steps away from where the group was standing and looked at the scene playing infront of him. Kurt and Sam stood in the middle crowded by all their friends. Blaine smiled, it really would remind you of highschool. Mike and Tina were wrapped around eachother talking to Kurt. Sam and Mercedes were flirting with eachother and Rachel stood with a drink in her hand talking to a tan boy with muscles, Brody.

Tina said something and grabbed Kurts arm, he threw his head back and laughed. Blaine strained to hear it over the music. His heart fluttered at the beautiful sound.

Blaines eyes wandered to the corner of the bar, where a little piano was nestled. He gasped and memories flooded back to his mind. He could remember the confused look on Kurts face as he sang Teenage Dream for him. Blaine couldn't even get through it without crying over what he had done. How could Kurt ever forgive him. Blaine had hurt him in a way that he could never make-up for. Blaine had had enough, he didn't want to face the rejection he was going to get from Kurt. He turned and made for the door.

Blaine gulped in the fresh air and leaned against the wall. It was a beautiful night, Blaine could just about make out the moon between two buildings and he could hear the music faintly playing from inside.

Blaine could feel his heart beating in his chest, his hands were shaking. He was a coward. He ran hs hand through his gelled hair.

"Stop that, you'll wreck your hair." A voice said behind him. Blaine jumped dropping his hand and turning around.

" Kurt." Blaine said dumbly.

A silence passed between them. Blaine took in Kurts appearance, he was dressed differnetly from earier, in a black turtleneck with black skin-tight jeans and his black knee-high boots and a black suit jacket.

" You look good." Blaine says finally. Kurt ignored the compliment.

" Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked softly.

" I live in the city. I go to collage here, I'm studying music. After we umm- Sam and I are kinda friends- no, best frends and thats why I'm here." Blaine finished gesturing to the restaurant**.**

" Oh."

Another silence passed over them. Blaine hand itched to run through his hair. Kurt wouldn't look at him.

" I'm leaving now though, I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable , I'm sorry." Blaine rushed nervously before turning to leave.

" Is that sorry for now or last year." Kurt blurted out. Blaine froze.

" Kurt..." Blaine throat caught. Kurt's eyes were glossy. " I'm so sorry I hurt you. I can't- I can't even begin to try to explain myself. "

" Well try!" Kurt said his voice getting louder. " _You_ owe me that much." Kurt spat angerly his fists clenched. Something flashed in Blaines head, a voice, maybe in the back of his head.

"Kurt _this _isn't all my fault." Blaine said sadly pointing between them. Kurt sobbed his shoulders shaking, Blaine wanted to wrap his arms around him, but refrained himself.

" You were with someone else!" Kurt shouted.

" You kept pushing me away Kurt!" Blaine couldn't help but shout back." I loved you so much, it hurt. You were my everything, my whole-life and you weren't there when I needed you most. And it sucked because everyone else seemed so inlove and involved. I pretended for weeks, that everything was okay, but it wasn't. It was broken the minute you left. You left and it was like I couldn't function right anymore? Do you know how much it hurt everytime I got your voicemail? Everytime you hung up on me without telling me you loved me. Missing our dates. I won class president and I got more affection from Sam then I got from you. It was like I changed my whole life around for you and it just didn't matter anymore." Blaine and Kurt were crying now. Weeping and hiccuping.

"Do you know how much it hurt to discover your boyfriend , the love of your life, slept with someone else. Huh? To know he touched and kissed someone the way he's only meant to do to you. God! Everytime I closed my eyes for weeks after it all I saw was you and Sebastian. I wanted to vomit. Did you really think a sorry was gonna make it all go away?"

" It wasn't Sebastian." Blaine muttered." It was a warbler named Eli."

Kurt let out a dry laugh. " Oh and that makes it better does it? Thank you Blaine. Thank you not sleeping with Sebastian, but a different warbler! Thanks for clearing that up for me." Kurt said sarcastically**.**

" Kurt, I'm sorry! Please believe me when I say it didn't mean _anything_!"

"Well, it obvious meant enough to wreck our relationship. What was it about him, huh, Blaine? Was he so unbelievably handsome you just had to have him?" Kurt asked hands on his slim hips.

" What! No Kurt, never. I was having a really bad week at home, you know how bad my parents were. And you had just blown me of _again _for Isabelle. The week previous I stopped by Dalton, after school was so boring without you, Mike and Tina were always studing and I wanted to see Nick and Jeff. And so they introduced me to the latest addition to the warblers, Eli Cameran." Kurt gasped softly at this." He reminded me of you, he was new and so full of life, sassy and he blue eyes and auburn hair. At first he just facebooked me and after you blew me off he just happened to invite me over. I snapped, I was angry and sad and lonely. I wanted you and he was the closest thing I had to you. I was stupid Kurt and immature and Im so so sorry, it was the worst thing I've ever done, I mean look what I lost over it. I lost the man of my dreams, the love of my life. And if I could go back and change it all I would." Blaine sniffled. " You _have _to believe me."

Kurt was shocked after hearing all that. He looked over at the man, who was shaking much like himself. Kurt thought back to the time of the break-up. What if Blaine was right. Had Kurt been ignoring him? If Kurt had made time for him would things be different now?

" You know the funny thing is that, that was the first time I went into that park since we broke up, that park is just around the corner from where I live and I'd always been to nervous to go in. I hadn't the courage. And what do you know? You appear out of what seems like no where, looking great like you always do. When I saw you on my camera I think twenty different things coursed through me all at once and I was going to go and talk to you, but you were gone. I think I gave you all my courage in high school. Earlier today I conviced myself , nothings changed, he still hates my guts and I understood why. But I was still full of all these emotions that weren't clear to me, I had a thought though. And then I saw you tonight and you comfirmed it, I swear it was like Dalton all over again because you can do things to me that no one else can you can make me feel things that others can't. Because you can still move me, Kurt and I still love you, I don't think I ever stopped. And it kills me to know you'll probably never feel the same way again because I was an idiot in high school."

Kurt stopped breathing, his lungs wouldn't let him take in the air. Was he really going to throw Blaine away again for something which he realised now, was both their faults. How could he?

" You were an idiot." Kurt sniffled." You tried to replace me. But I realise now that, if I had made the time for you, you would have never have had to do that in the first place. I was pushing you away from me, work was so busy and I wanted the people to like me and when they would invite me out to dinner I couldn't say no. Even if it was on a night I had already made plans with you. I was young and selfish and I'm sorry, Blaine. You didn't deserve that." Kurt said.

Blaine couldn't help the feelng that passed over and he closed the gap between himself and Kurt and pressed their lips together. Kurt gasped and Blaine thought he was gonna pull away, but instead he wrapped his arms around his neck. Blaine wanted to cry with happiness. He slung he arms around Kurts waist and pulled him closer. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurts back making Kurt moan softly. Kurt traced his fingers up Blaines arms, over his shoulder and cupped the back of the shorter mans neck almost like he was trying to memorise his body again. Kurt finally pulled away panting but made no effort to move. His eyes were still puffy from all the crying and his lips were a little pink.

"I've missed that." Kurt said softly.

" Hmmm, me too. I've missed you so much." Blaine said pulling Kurt closer still. Kurt smiled. The two stayed and looked at eachother for a little while trying to imbed the image of the other in their heads. Blaine rested his head on Kurts shoulder. Blaine was truely happy again. The feeling felt so foreign to him now, he never thought he would be able to hold this man in his arms ever again.

" Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine froze before replying, had he done something wrong?

" Why aren't you wearing a bowtie?" Kurt asked fingering Blaines collar.

" I threw all my bowties away." Blaine said not looking at Kurt." They reminded me of you and everytime I put one on it felt wrong."

" Really? Me too." Kurt murmured. Blaine looked up at him with an understanding smile.

" Maybe, its time I start wearing them again." Blaine whispered.

" Me too."

The two stood in eachothers arm and swayed in the faint music coming from the bar. When the song changed Blaine pulled back and took hold of Kurts hand.

" Do you wanna dance with me?" Blaine asked nervously.

" I though we were."

"Well I really like this song and we'll hear it better inside." Blaine suggested pulling Kurt indoors.

Kurt gasped the song playing over head was none other then _Teenage Dream. _

**Hi all**

**Robyn here, I hoped you liked my ****oneshot ****and it'd mean the world if you drop me a review :) I wrote after the episode came out in my notebook and thought I might as well type it up. If you like this please check out my other Klaine story ****I Spy****. If you are already reading ****I Spy****, I'm not on hiatus i've been so busy with school and work I haven't the time to write, I do however have half the next chapter written so It should be up soon.**

**-Robyn**

**Review are welcome :) Thank you**


End file.
